


Miracles of a Dying Race

by chatonfils



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angel/Demon AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chatonfils/pseuds/chatonfils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon by the name of Chat Noir and an angel by the name of Ladybug are tasked with saving the human race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracles of a Dying Race

He was always told that angels were bad. Well not bad, but good. The demons were the bad ones, but to a demon, angels are bad. And he was in fact, a demon.  
He used to be happy and show signs that he could grow to be more than just a demon. But now, that happiness has been sucked away. Anything he felt that was even close to happiness now, was the pleasure that courses through him when he destroyed anything he touched.  
That's why the demons couldn't allow him to be happy. With a power like no other demon, if he found a way out of Hell with a cheerful attitude, he could surely take them all out. They were all relieved when he started following the orders given to him to destroy what The Council asked him to. When he started frowning instead of smiling.  
When the day came for him to receive his first quest out of Hell, he was surprised to find that he had to work with an angel. The Council decided that the only demon suited for the job was the one with the power to destroy. Many were confused why an angel was assigned the same quest; to save the human race. The Council had explained that without human life, the souls that they ate would become sparse.  
And so the demon with the power of destruction, was sent to the surface world, to meet an angel and to save the human race. He'd been warned that he wasn't to trust the angel, and that she'd try to trick him into giving up his powers. They gave him a new name so that heaven wouldn't be able to find him after the humans were saved.  
At the surface, this demon found the angel that he was partnered with. She called herself Ladybug. She said she had the power of creation and restoration. He told her the name he'd been given, Chat Noir, and that he was made of destruction.  
Ladybug had never cared that he was her opposite. She never showed signs of trying to change Chat Noir. Eventually, Chat began to put his trust in her. The trust he had formed for this angel was Hell's downfall.  
Chat Noir first noticed that he started smiling again, after having a long conversation with Ladybug. He found himself watching her expressions. The way her eyes lit up when she talked about her home. The way she genuinely smiled when she said she considered them friends.  
It wasn't long before Chat Noir started feeling happiness. He had missed that feeling. But more feelings were on their way to fill up his once empty heart. Chat Noir fell for his angel named Ladybug.  
Chat's darkness faded and he was able to control his destruction. He even started seeing his power for its beauty to make the new possible. For every flower he crumbled, Ladybug would make five more that were stronger and more beautiful. He saw the way he and Ladybug fit like pieces in a puzzle.  
The day after the human race was saved, Chat Noir decided to tell Ladybug his real name; Adrien. She told him that her name was Marinette. The two were surrounded in magic and Adrien was transformed from his dark self into something of the bright. Memories, he hadn't had before, flooded his mind. The human life he used to lead before becoming a demon. He was a simple boy then, married to the girl of his dreams. Her blue eyes and dark pigtails were that of the angel stood before him. He was never meant to go to Hell in the first place. The demons stole his soul to turn into one of their own because of his unique powers. He was meant to spend his afterlife with his soulmate in Heaven.  
Adrien, with his memories restored, embraced Marinette and cried. He cried happy tears because she was once again with him. He cried angry tears because he had been ripped away from her.  
"You knew it was me the entire time, didn't you?" He asked.  
"Yes. I couldn't tell you who I was until you told me, because otherwise you wouldn't have remembered. It's been so hard not telling you. I had to try so hard not to cry the first time I saw you. You were darkness and sadness. You were no longer the same person.  
"But then you started to show signs of who you once were. And I was so happy to see you smile again. To see you come back to me. I kept wanting to tell you. But I couldn't." Marinette had tears running down her face, too.  
"How did I end up as a demon? How was I separated from you?" Adrien asked, while still holding his beloved close.  
"When the leaders of Hell found out about your powers, they vowed to take you to their side. They thought it'd be easy because obviously no one with power of destruction could be destined for heaven. Their plan hit a snag because of me. My powers of creation helped you take control of your powers. They thought it showed you the light in your own darkness. Because without your destruction, I can not create the beauty that I do.  
"So they killed us and stole your soul away. And I worked so hard to get you back. The thing that neither Heaven nor Hell realized is that they had it wrong. That it wasn't I who showed you the light in the darkness. It was you who showed me the light. Because while you used destruction to destroy bad things. I used creation to create horrible things. But you showed me what I could do. You showed me how to live.  
"I knew I would need to do the same for you when they tore us apart. That they'd turn you into someone that you're not. It still broke my heart when I had seen that they'd succeeded in taking away your humanity." Adrien pulled away momentarily to kiss Marinette on the forehead. "I missed you so much, love."  
"Do you want to create something from one more thing I destroy?" Adrien looked into Marinette's eyes. She nodded.  
Together, the pair traveled to the entrance of Hell. Adrien made sure there was no way another demon could take a soul that did not belong to them ever again. And Marinette created a garden out of the ruins.  
Marinette returned to Heaven, and this time, she brought her soulmate with her.  
-END-

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2am a month ago. I kept forgetting to post this.


End file.
